Following the heart
by Laurie-Lee
Summary: Despite all the warnings, Theresa went head first into her fairytale dream of being Ethan's wife. Many years later, she does something she never thought she'd do. Oneshot fic.


_**Following the heart**_

_Despite all the warnings, Theresa went head first into her fairytale dream of being Ethan's wife. Many years later, shedoes something she'd never thought she'd do. One-shot fic._

AN: There are some slight changes to the show's story of Ethan and Theresa. Please, bear with me.

* * *

When I opened my eyes that morning, I knew I'd reached a whole new level in my life. Something had changed in me overnight. I felt strong, relaxed, calm...to the point where it almost scared me. I was welcomed by familiar surroundings as I got up from the bed I'd slept in for the past 22 years. As usual, my favorite book 'Gone with the Wind' lied on the table next to my paternal grandmother's portrait where the sun's rays entered by the opened bay window. On the other side of the room, next to the private bathroom's door, books were spread on a rich-cream bookshelf, the one I'd bought during my one-year honeymoon around the globe. In fact, almost everything I'd bought was now displayed all over the Mansion, much to the guests and visitor's pleasure. On my nightstand, a framed picture of my children faced me while another lied on my husband's...one taken on our wedding day. It was on a beautiful sunny day, just like today, that I became Ethan's wife. I was just 18 years old. My little girl's dream had just became real. A knock on the door brings me back to reality. 

''Come in.'' Soon enough, my favorite confident stands in front of me, holding the clothes I chose to wear for today the previous night. ''I see you found the note I left you last night.''

''Yes. It was pretty obvious to me that you would leave it in our secret place.'' she said smiling. As I put the clothes on a chair then sat down to brush my hair, she walked to the bed and perfectly made it like she'd been taught to. ''Should I ask Fiona to get your breakfast or will you take it on the terrace?'' I looked at her in the mirror only to see that she was staring intently at me. She could feel that something was different. I instantly continued to brush my hair as if I hadn't seen anything.

''I'll take it on the terrace, thank you.''

''Very good Mrs. Crane.'' Still, instead of leaving like she'd done usually, she didn't move.

''Is there anything wrong?'' I asked, hoping for a negative answer.

''Excuse me for speaking so frankly but I can tell that something is off. You're different Theresa.''

''No, I'm not. I'm still the same woman, Phyllis. I just entered a new episode of my life.'' At my words, the old maid immediately understood. She nodded and walked out of my room, leaving me to my thoughts as I took my letter paper with flowers and started to write.

_May 24th, 2025_

_Dear Fancy,_

_As I write these lines, I can feel that today is not just another normal day. It's so much more than that. I am filled with strenght like I've never been before. I guess it's for all the times I lacked of it. Though I probably should be scared, I'm not. I know that from now on, everything will be okay, no matter what decisions lay ahead of me._

_When I was a little girl, my paternal grandfather (the one who was in the army, Brian Fitzgerald. You met him at my wedding reception.) used to say that I was his little princess and that someday, I would find a man that would sweep me off my feet and love me forever. As any other girl of my age, I believed his story of a prince charming waiting for me. Years later, when I saw your brother's picture in a magazine, I felt like I'd found the perfect man for me...MY prince charming. He was from the highest circle of society, surrounded with luxury, power and money...exactly as my grandfather had told me. I began to dream that he would fall in love with me than ask my hand in marriage, making me the happiest and wealthiest woman alive...just like a true princess. The more I was reading articles about him over the years, the more I felt attracted to him and thought of how our life would be once our paths would cross. But a shadow lurked over my dream life as Mrs. Ethan Crane. That shadow, as you well know, was Gwen Hotchkiss...his fiancée._

_Despite everything, including my mother's disaproval over my fantasy of Ethan and me together since she knew he was with Gwen, I continued to believe that would become husband and wife in the future. That's around the time he showed up in town. We met a couple of times (first one being the most ridiculous of them all: I accidentaly spilled a can of blue paint on him!) before he really started to notice me. Though he thought of me as a stalker at the beginning, he soon started to befriend me, to my greatest pleasure. My dream of us being together was getting closer, I could felt it. So much in fact that at one point, I even began to design my wedding dress but my then and now late best friend, Whitney Harris, brought me back to reality when she showed me a newspaper announcing Ethan and Gwen's engagement. I still cannot explain to this day the pain I felt just by seeing her at his side. However, it didn't stop me from believing that fate would get us together one way or another..._

_Luck was on my side when your mother took me as her personal assistant...more like a secretary now that I think of it... and I started to spend much more time with Ethan. Sure, Gwen was around but back then, we were friends. Yeah... I know you're going to choke when you read this, Gwen and I friends, but I assure you it's true. It wasn't long before it changed. Come to think of it, it changed not so long after Rebecca showed up in town as well. As I always suspected, she's probably the one who put the idea that I was after Ethan only because of his money in her daughter's head. I can't say I'm surprised, knowing how Rebecca has always been, but I always believed that every person had a good side. I was wrong seeing that Becky doesn't. Anyway, let's not talk about her anymore. She's out of the picture and that's all that matters. Ethan and I were getting along so much that one day, I was asked by Gwen and him to be their wedding planner. Can you imagine what was going on in my head as I watched her practically beg me to plan _her_ wedding? I contemplated for few days the possibility of refusing but eventually accepted. After all, I knew it would only help me get even closer to the man I knew I would marry one day._

_As expected, Ethan started to have some feelings for me only, he wouldn't admit it to himself. However, he was forced to do so when I was in an accident and apparently, I didn't respond to anything, much like a few years later but you already know this. Only three little words saved my life. From then on, we both knew that we would be together, even if Gwen was still engaged to him, even if Julian was completely against it, even if Rebecca had threatened my life if I was going to steal her daughter's precious fiancé. I had Alistair and Ivy on my side and that was more than enough. Mama did eventually encourage me to be with your brother...a little after she learned your grandfather was more than pleased to know Ethan had feelings for me. Then, yet another bombshell was dropped on me: their wedding date had been moved up by Gwen. She was to marry him three days later and even as I tried to come to term with it, she asked me to be her maid-of-honor...leaving me no other choice but see the man I loved slip in my fingers. I couldn't simply say no seeing that Rebecca and Jonathan were there, as well as Julian, Ivy and Alistair._

_In the following days, Ethan tried to take me aside because he had something important to tell me but I wouldn't listen. Somehow, Mama had managed to convince me that it was for the best, that I would have never been happy the Crane heir's wife. We finally made it to the wedding day and I looked as Gwen walked down the aisle towards the future I would never have. Father Lonigan's speech was marvelous and so was the bride's wedding vows. When it came to Ethan's, I wasn't listening anymore. I couldn't bring myself to hear it. Then came the exchange of the rings. I did my duty as the maid-of-honor and so did Chad as Ethan's best man by giving him a ring but it never reached Gwen's finger. As he was asked if he was willing to take her as his wife, he kept quiet for a second and then mumbled that he couldn't. That's when I snapped back to reality and stared. Gwen made him repeat and he said it again but louder. He couldn't marry her because he was in love with someone else, not her. If the bride thought she was dumbstruck, she wasn't in my shoes. I knew who was the woman Ethan was in love with... me._

_Many days passed and I still tried to avoid him. I didn't want to be alone with him, I didn't want to face the reality of my childhood's dream and I most didn't want for Gwen to see us and discover that Ethan had dumped her at the altar for the girl she thought of as a good friend of hers. However, Fate has its way to get back at us at the less expected moment. Ivy had given me a few days off and, with Mama's permission, she told me to go to the Crane cabin so I could relax away from all the stress of the previous days. I was enchanted by the idea so I went, unaware that I would soon be joined by Ethan who'd asked for his mother's help to get me alone. We talked that night and he admitted that he'd been a fool to 'lead on' Gwen since he wanted to break off their engagement much sooner. We spent the three next days at the cabin, enjoying our moments together but enventually, we had to go back to Harmony...and face hurricane Gwen._

_Once back in town, we started going out together...to parties, birthdays, gatherings and just for fun. I knew that Gwen was somehow bound to find out about us and I was scared but Ethan kept on reassuring me. Then one day, as we were seated at the Book Cafe with Chad and Whitney, I saw a blond woman hurrying towards us. I instantly knew it was her. Her cheeks were red and anybody could have guessed she was fuming. It's only when she yelled my name that Ethan noticed her. In a few seconds, we were up and he was standing between me and her. She kept on screaming insults at me and suddently, she accused me of stealing Ethan away from her. That's when your brother lost it and took me back to the Mansion. Can you believe that he didn't bother tell her to shut up and just turned his back then walked away? That answers your usual question. But now, I feel like I don't have to tell you about my life with Ethan after we got married. You,ve read everything there was to be in my previous letters. However, I will tell you something important...something that is going to change my life forever. You're lucky Fancy because I didn't tell anyone else, except Fox, yet. I know the secret is safe with you...after all, you never came back from Sidney since Alistair's death._

A knock on the door stopped me from continuing my letter. I quickly hid it under my laptop to make sure no one would find out. I most definitely didn't want any of my children to fall on it...not even after I'd talked to them.

''Come in.'' The door opened and revealed my youngest daughter. ''Fanny, you look beautiful.'' I said, admiring her taste for my own line of fashion.

''I hope I don't disturb you Mother.''

''Not at all sweetheart.'' I quickly took my favorite golden watch and put it on. ''You never disturb me.''

''Okay. Father left for work this morning and he forgot to sign my permission to go to the last school dance next week. Could you do it when you have time?''

''Of course and then I could join you, yours brothers and your sisters for breakfast. Just tell Phyllis that you will all take it on the terrace. I need to type 2 or 3 emails then get dressed. I'll be with you shortly.''

''Neat!'' I watched Fanny as she quickly left my room, her honey brown eyes shinning with joy. Making sure no one would be coming next, I took back my letter and continued to write.

_As you so cleverly guessed in your last letter, and seen when I was at your house in vacations last year, I am in love with Fox. Believe it or not, I know that he's my real prince charming, the one I'd been waiting for. Not Ethan. I can't deny it anymore as each passing days away from him is a true challenge for me. I know he left three days ago for Milan and that he'll be waiting for me to join him so we can begin our life together. Yes, you read right. I'm leaving your oldest brother to be with your twin. My decision is taken and I feel that if I don't do it today, that I don't find the courage to tell Ethan the truth of what has been going on for years, I will never do and be unhappy for the rest of my life. I haven't talked about it to the children yet but I will do it today. Ethan Martin and Justin...they are old enough to understand and about to beginning their life with their respective spouse. As for Elizabeth, Damon and Fanny, I have a feeling that the truth about who there father really is will not surprise them much. After all, they just love Fox._

_There, it is said and finally out of my chest. I want to thank you Fancy for your constant support through the hard periods of my life. Even when I lost Genelle, you were there. I hope that we'll see each other soon. I know Fox has Sydney in mind for our honeymoon once my divorce to Ethan will have been finalized. I wish you'll be in top shape to receive us when we travel there._

_Yours truly,_

_Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald_

I smiled as I contemplated what I'd just written. It was really happening. I took an envelope and put the letter in it prior to writing my sister-in-law's adress on it. Staring at it for a couple of seconds, I finally put my pen back on the desk and proceeded to get dressed. I had to enjoy the day with my children after all.

* * *

Later that evening, I sat in the living room, chatting over the phone. The more the clock ticked near 8 o'clock, the more I was becoming nervous. I looked over at Phyllis who was still taking some of my suitcases in the limo that would drive me towards my new life. 

''Elizabeth, Damon and Fanny settled in their rooms pretty fast. They love it in here.'' I heard Fox say with his usual happy voice.

''I'm glad they got used to the truth so easily. I was kind of scared of their reactions.''

''I'd told you everything would be fine. Fanny even mentionned that she always knew Ethan hadn't really fathered her. She's clever just like you.'' I laughed.

''She retains from you too.'' I heard the front door open and I knew Ethan was home. ''I'm going to hang up. He's here. Wish me luck.''

''Good luck my love. I'll see you tomorrow?''

''For sure. I should take the jet at 11 tonight. I love you.''

''I love you too.'' I hang up as Ethan entered the living room, flowers behind his back. I felt myself taking a big breath, anticipating the conversation we would have and his reaction.

''Good evening my love!'' he lightly sang, presenting me with frosted blue roses. He knew they were my favorites.'

''Good evening. Had a nice day at work?''

''A very good one I might say. Crane Industries finalized the merger of Spaulding Enterprises. The wedding date for Ethan and Lillian has finally been decided. It's in five weeks. The one for Justin should be decided in two days, after I finalize the merger with Somerhalder Fashion Fuzion.'' He took me in his arms before I could move and swirled me around. ''Can you believe that your fashion line will be enlarged to the point of opening thirthy stores oversea? I'm sure Europeans woman will love to wear your clothes everyday.'' As much as I wanted to be as enthusiastic, I couldn't. Not with the news I would deliver to him later on. Anyhow, I plastered a smile and faked to be happy.

''It's so great.''

''It really is, isn't it?'' He finally let go of me and went to the bar. Pouring two flutes of champagne, he gave me one.

''Here. Let's toast to our happy and perfect life.'' He raised his glass and took a sip. ''Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you this morning that we're hosting Justin and Elianna's engagement party here tomorrow. All the arrangements have been made. Mrs. Somerhalder asked for you to be the first one to say a speech for the two young loverbirds and...'' He stopped as soon as he saw my smile disappear. ''What's wrong?'' Not knowing what to say, I turned around and put the flute back on the bar then walked to the nearest leather couch and sat down. I could feel his concerned gaze on my back. ''Theresa, please, tell me what's wrong.'' I heard him beg. I closed my eyes and held back my breath. I knew I could do it but I was scared.

''Ethan, we need to talk.'' The seriousness in my voice must have took him totally by surprise as he was next to me in seconds.

''Look, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you but I had to be at work early. If you don't want to make the first speech, I'll just call Mrs. Somerhalder and we'll choose somebody else...''

''It's not that.'' I muttered, still trying to find the right words to announce him my news.

''What is it then? Did something happened between Justin and Elianna?''

''No. Everything's fine between them.''

''For God's sake Theresa, what is it?'' I could feel him grow impatient over the uncertainty of what I wanted to tell him. I knew he hated mind games. ''You scare me. I've never seen you that serious before. Not even the first time you told me you were pregnant with our firstborn.''

''There won't be an engagement party tomorrow because Justin and Elianna won't be here.'' Ethan just stared at me, dumbstruck.

''Come again?''

''You heard me.'' I locked my gaze with his, keeping quiet for seconds. I felt anger fill him and jumped when he suddently got up.

''Where is Justin? Where is our son?'' he almost yelled, grabbing one of his jackets that laid on a chair.

''He's in Milan and before you even think about summoning him back here, I want you to know that I won't force him to be in Harmony tomorrow because neither will I.'' He stopped and turned back to face me. His expression softened.

''Why didn't you tell me that you were taking vacations with the children before? I could have talked to my father so Fox or Chad could have replaced me.''

''Fox could not have replaced you seeing as we're joining him.''

''It will do him some good. It's been a while since he's taken vacations. Last time, before last year and if I remember clearly, it was 12 years ago. He was involved with Jennifer Durkee, Reese's sister. I wonder what went wrong between them... She would have made a fine bride for him.'' I didn't reply to that. I knew that Fox had never loved Jennifer but only pretended to so Ethan, who'd been jealous of my closeness with him, would think that he wasn't interested by me. It had been nothing else but a cover up. He smiled and sat back next to me. ''Is everybody going?''

''Yes.''

''I hope you'll have fun. When do you think you'll be back? One, two weeks maybe?''

''Never.'' A look of utter shock crossed my husband's face.

''What?'' That was it. I had to tell him.

''I don't know for the children but as for me, I will never coming back Ethan. I'm leaving you.'' The words got out of my mouth before I realized what I'd said. His mouth agape, Ethan couldn't mutter a single word. ''It's for the best.'' I added, tentatively. It only seemed to worsen things.

''How can you say it's for the best?'' His voice broke as tears of pain flew on his face. ''I'm about to lose my reason for living.''

''Don't be silly. I can't...''

''Why?'' he simply asked, interrupting me mid-sentence. ''I thought we had it all. A perfect wealthy and heatlhy family, a perfect life, a perfect marriage...''

''We do.''

''Then why are you leaving me? What did I do?'' I couldn't stand to look at him crying so I turned around and grabbed the necklace Fox had given me at Elizabeth's birth. I needed strenght and it was the only thing I could do to keep on being strong.

''You did nothing. It's me. Look, there is no easy way to tell you this. I'm in love with someone else.'' The irony of the situation appeared to me. Years ago, Ethan had done the same thing to Gwen...stating he was in love with someone else while now, I'd told him the same thing. Fate was cruel sometimes. A complete silence fell on us and I could still hear his sobs.

''It's Fox isn't it?''

''Yes.'' I answered slowly. ''Elizabeth, Damon and Fanny's father.'' To my surprise, he spun me on my heels and looked at me right in the eyes.

''How long have you two..?''

''Over thirteen years now.'' His next sentence would shock me beyond belief.

''As I thought.''

''You knew?''

''Yes. However, I prayed days and nights that you would forget about him...that it was just an infatuation of yours since I hadn't been there for you a lot after Genelle's death. But you never did.''

''Why...why did you still stay with me?''

''Because I loved you with all my heart. I still do and I always will. I've known, from the first moment I saw you, that you would be the one I would share my life with. Even with Gwen in the picture, I knew you'd be my wife. What I never expected though, was that I would eventually lose you.'' He caressed my left cheek. ''No...I knew that I would lose you but I always refused to believe it. How naïve of me to believe that you would be mine forever.'' He replaced a strand of my hair behind my ear and took a few steps back. ''This is really the end, is it? Nothing could make you change your mind?''

''No Ethan. There really is no more future for us. We're over. '' I took my engagement and wedding rings from my finger and put them on the table next to another framed picture of our wedding. ''Whether you want it or not, I have to do this. He's under my skin and I don't want to continue masquerading as the perfectly happy wife any longer. The children are old enough to understand and they do. Goodbye Ethan. May you find the flame that will lit you up forever.'' Holding back my tears of relief at the thought of joining the true love of my life, my real prince charming, I turned around and walked out of the door. My new destiny awaited me and I fully intended to embrace it.

The End!

* * *

Reviews are really helpful for my mind to work. 


End file.
